


Space Heater

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [204]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Are you cold?” Shiro asked.Keith buried himself deeper under the covers. The very thin covers that didn’t do much to keep out the chill. “I’m fine.”“I can hear your teeth chattering from here.”





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/173641254820/hi-m-i-just-wanted-to-say-thank-you-for-the)

“Are you cold?” Shiro asked.  


Keith buried himself deeper under the covers. The very _thin_ covers that didn’t do much to keep out the chill. “I’m fine.”   


“I can hear your teeth chattering from here.” Shiro sounded amused.   


Keith made a face under the covers. “I’ll be fine as soon as it warms up a little.”   


It hadn’t really warmed up at _all_ , but Keith had lived in a desert for a year. He could deal with it.   


“Come over here,” Shiro said. “I’ll warm you up.”   


Keith snorted. The cots they’d been given were barely big enough for _one_ person, let alone two. “We won’t fit.”   


“Yes, we will. Trust me.”   


And, well…he always trusted Shiro.  


Keith took a deep breath and braced himself, and then darted across the room to the other cot. Shiro lifted his blanket and Keith practically dove into bed beside him.   


The cot really _wasn’t_ big enough for both of them, but Shiro turned so they were spooning, his right arm tucked firmly around Keith.   


Already it was five times warmer than his own lonely cot had been. Keith sighed in relief.   


Then he realized Shiro’s arm was even _warmer_. And glowing.   


Keith looked down at it. “What the–”

“I’ve been practicing with it,” Shiro said quietly. “I feel like there should be more I can do with it than just being a weapon. So far, this is all I’ve found, but…”   


“It’s good.” Keith traced over the lines on Shiro’s arm. “You’ve got your own personal space heater.”   


Shiro laughed, his breath ghosting along the back of Keith’s neck. “It comes in _hand-_ y.”   


Keith groaned and swatted his arm. “That was terrible.”   


Shiro poked him. “Not as bad as _space_ heater.”   


“How was _that_ a joke?”   


“We’re in space, Keith.”   


“Oh. Yeah.”   


Shiro laughed again, the whole cot shaking with it. Somehow, that made Keith feel warmer than being sandwiched between Shiro’s body and his arm.   


“Are you still cold?” Shiro asked.  


Keith shook his head and linked his fingers with Shiro’s. “Not even a little.”

Shiro kissed the back of his head. “Told you we’d fit.”   


Keith smiled and snuggled back into Shiro. “I’m glad you were right.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
